Killjoy Amnesia
by A.L.Starr
Summary: My Chemical Romance Killjoy OCs start finding others who've lost their memory. What're the BL/ind doing, now? Rated T for language and later violence.
1. Chapter 1

This was a little rough draft of my Killjoy fanfic. o_o

Not the greatest, buttt... I don't careeee

Killjoys (c) MCR - My Chemical Romance

* * *

><p>"S-Sparx…"<p>

I frowned with my eyes closed. Did I just hear my name? Was I actually dead? No… I can't die. Can I?

"Sparx… Wake up…"

Yep, I'd definitely heard it. My eye lids were too heavy, though. I couldn't blink, couldn't see.

"W… Wha?" I mumbled, struggling to get up. My limbs felt weighed down, trying to force me back into slumber. Resistance was difficult.

"Sparx, it's me, Bullets. The bomb went off too early. You were hit pretty badly, so Punk and I brought you to the closest hideout."

Finally. My eye lids were lightening up. I blinked slowly, trying to focus. "Bullets… What Zone are we in?"

"… I'm actually not sure."

"Oh, great." Finally, Valence Bullet's face came into view; his dark brown eyes looked worried, and his hair curled around his face, like he was looking over me, and I realized I was lying down somewhere. Thank god we were in the shade of this strange building, or else the sun would have fried my sensitive eyes.

"Sparx? Oh, Sparx, you're alright! We were so worried…" I heard Punky start rambling on behind me and couldn't help but smile. My spikey-haired sister really needed to calm down. I sat up and sighed, trying to shake off the slowness from an unwelcomed sleep. I pushed my red streaked, black hair away from my eyes and adjusted the goggles on my head.

"I'm fine, Punky. I just seriously need to know where we are, and how we're doing on supplies." I spoke firmly, not bothering with small talk. I wanted to know exactly what situation we were in. Being a Killjoy was never easy, and it was especially never easy being the leader. I wasn't the leader type, but now, I had to be.

"Um… We don't really know. There's an abandoned gas station a quarter mile away, but that's all that's around. We're hanging in Elekid's little hideout…"

"Wait, who's Elekid?"

"Silver Electric," she explained. "She's a killjoy who thankfully lived nearby. Without her, we'd all probably be dead by now."

"Well shit." What kind of leader am I? I left my gang to die, and somebody had to protect them for me. So much for being the hero. "Where… Where's the car?" I looked up at my black haired sister who stood about a foot away.

"In the back."

"Well, come on, let's go."

"What? No! We can't leave yet."

"Why?" Punky was really starting to annoy me.

"Elekid… Wanted to join us…" My little sister played with her hands nervously. She hated objecting to me, but seemed stuck on her argument.

"Seriously?" I groaned inwardly.

"Yes. She was going to find her friend Trigger Danger…"

"Damn it, this is why I'm the one to make these decisions!" I snapped a little too harshly, but why couldn't Punk just leave me to do what was right? Now I had to leave these poor Killjoys…

"B-But it seemed like a good idea! Safety and success in numbers, right?" Punky looked down at her converses. Aw crap. I hate it when she's right. I hate it even more when she was logical.

"Augh… F-Fine, whatever! I don't care. They better hurry up though." I crossed my arms and looked around myself, feeling pouty. I was sitting on the ground next to a shabby, small house-like building with graffiti of all sorts on the walls. Not bad. I glanced down the highway, hoping to see the gas station Punky'd been talking about. I was always searching for a way out, a way to get up and leave, a way to survive.

The life of a Killjoy was much more difficult than we make it seem, with our strange costumes and reckless and obnoxious behavior. There was never a place to call home, no way of saying whether we would see the light of the next day. Dracs and exterminators were always after us, and the radiation here is a real killer. Being inches from death at all times really sets the mood back.

"Here they come." Bullets told me, and I turned to see the two walk over to us. Silver Electric was the girl, I assumed: her hair was a shocking, toxic green color with a silvery gray color on the tips. She wore camouflage capris and a striped tee under her denim vest. Trigger Danger was a man with dark hair, like Bullets', only it seemed to be a little brown. He had confused, brown eyes and scratched glasses.

"Well, there are the strangers." I huffed and got to my feet, brushing dust off of my strange, yellow capri-like pants. "Let's leave, now."

"Supplies." Bullets reminded me. Thank god he was always reminding me of stuff, or I'd be screwed.  
>"R-Right, of course. What supplies have you guys got? Might as well bring it all with us." I tried to act casual in asking so. I mean, they were following us, so we deserved to have their supplies. Trigger looked thoughtful, like he found it extremely hard to remember anything.<p>

"Um… Elekid? Do we have supplies?" What the heck? Did he not know anything?

"Yes, remember?" She spoke gently to him, like he was a fucking five year old or something. "We've got some ray guns, a bit of food, and water."

"Oh… Right."

Elekid went back to grab the supplies. When she did, I leaned over to ask Punky: "What's wrong with Trigger Danger?"

"Amnesia," she whispered, "he can't remember much of anything. Elekid said she found him after raiding a BL/ind building. He was pretty scratched up and seemed very surprised to be where he was."

"Hm." That was a bit of a strange case. I wondered what the heck the Dracs were doing to their kidnapped Killjoys now. Usually, they just killed the Killjoys or brainwashed them and let them loose in Battery City, but this couldn't be the case, because Trigger seemed to know what he was.

Elekid came back, then, carrying the things she'd named off earlier. "Alright, I think I've got everything. We leaving?"

"Yep. I'm driving." I said before anyone could think of trying to drive. I was in charge, and damn it, I was making sure it'd stay that way. Elekid only shrugged and brought Trigger along with her while we went around back to our car.

Time to get back on track.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

.:Sparx's POV:.

"Alright, new guys," I said to Elekid and Trigger as I sped down the highway, "Rule number one: don't be a dumbass. It's bad for our image and can get us all killed." Elekid nodded with a look that said something like 'fair enough' while Trigger was still trying to remember what I'd said. I smirked and nodded, satisfied.

"Our hideout should be nearby… right?" Punky asked, frowning at the dust covered road. Oh. That's right: we had no fucking idea where we were.

"Um… Bullets? We got a map? Anything?" I looked at my cousin who sat in the passenger's seat, shuffling weapons, bags, and such around.

"N-No. We don't." Shit. I did NOT want to hear that. "But I think we're headed south, based on the placement of the sun. Our hideout isn't in the south… Right?"

"Depends on how far north we were." I bit my lip, starting to really worry. We couldn't be lost. How could we get lost? The Zones where were we spent pretty much all of our lives. I should know this place like the back of my hand, but there's always new surprises around every turn.

"Dudes," I heard Elekid say from the back. I glanced over my shoulder to see her turned around in her seat, looking out the back window. "Dracs." My stomach dropped; I really hated those white faced freaks. They weren't here to keep everyone safe; they were only here to destroy all Killjoys.

"Aw shit." I grabbed a ray gun and tossed it to Bullets before adjusting my mirror. Those damned Dracs couldn't leave us alone! "Shoot at will." I heard Punky laugh and all four windows were rolled down. Elekid and Punky stuck their heads out and aimed at the white faced assholes.

"Watch out," I growled. "They have guns too." All hell broke loose, then. Bullets turned our radio up to full blast and randomly fired out the window, Punky and Elekid were shooting like mad and really looked like they had gone mad, and Trigger was sitting in the middle of the back seat looking like a scared child. Oddly enough, this happened on a daily basis.

"Hey, Dracs!" Finally, Bullets pulled out a small object and leaned out the window. "FUCK YOU." He chucked the little item at the Dracs' car, and all I could hear was an explosion and a few screams. I smiled and pressed even harder on the gas pedal. Life was good.

.:Neurotix Violence's POV:.

"Ring, have you heard anything from Dr. Death Defying?" Dr. D. hadn't been saying much lately, and it was a bit concerning. Death Ringer shook her head and turned up the little radio, still waiting for their guide's voice.

We were stuck in our hideout. Usually we relied on Dr. Death's reports on who'd been killed, where the Dracs were camping, and all. But Ring was injured, we were blind to the BL/ind, ironically, and were running low on water.

"We're pretty well fucked aren't we, Otix?" Death sighed and laid back on the torn mattress that we'd fished out of an abandoned semi-truck much farther east.

"Not yet, I'm hoping." Life couldn't get worse, right? The hideout was boiling hot, we were damn thirsty, had no place else to go, and could be counted dead at any time. The worst was, I didn't even have a family left to say goodbye to.

"Hey, I think I hea-" Ring barely had time to speak before the ground started to shake.

"SHIT. Something's coming down the road." I grabbed our ray guns and the last of our water before throwing them into a bag, lightning fast. In no time, I forced the backpack onto Ring and carried her out, since she couldn't walk, and I'd rather not be run over by Dracs or something worse.

Seconds after stepping out of the hideout, a huge truck slammed into the side, the thin walls crumbling too easily. Damn. Ringer screamed and nearly scared the shit out of me. "Stay here." I set her on the ground with the backpack and, with ray gun in hand, crept up to the truck's side door. It was well bent up and scratched, looking like it'd been through a mine field.

A small sound emitted from inside and I paused for a moment. Could I die now? Sure. Did I care? Just barely. I threw open the door and held up my ray gun. Surprisingly, only a fair sized man rolled out, bruised and unconscious. "The fuck...?" I mumbled and bent down to see if he was alive. He was bleeding from a cut on his cheek, and his hair had a bit of dried blood on the ends, but he seemed in well enough condition. His eyes were closed, his face was splattered with freckles, and his hair was a strange, brown/black color that changed in the light.

"What is it?" Ringer called to me, sounding pissed off that she couldn't do anything.

"It's a Killjoy."

"What's his symbol?"

"Looks like… a transistor? I don't know."

"Hm. Bring him with us."

"What? Why?"

"Cause he's in as bad of shit as we are, and we need more help."


	3. Chapter 3

.:Neurotix Violence's POV:.

"So… Who the heck is this guy?" Ringer and I had drug the Killjoy out and away from the truck, which was starting to emit black smoke. She'd pulled out a bandana and wiped the blood from his face.

"My knowledge on the situation is the same as yours," Ringer said moodily. "I'm more worried about where the hell we're supposed to stay now."

"Oh right, because this lunatic ran a TRUCK into the side of our hideout." I shot back, just as irritably. Death Ringer had a bit of a bitchy side at times, yes, but it usually took a little more for her to get on my nerves like that. Must be the heat, already.

"Hey! You don't know what exactly happened." Ringer growled at me and tied the bandana around a cut on the man's arm.

"Why do you care? We should just head off. We're vulnerable, standing out here like this."

"Because he's one of us! Now shut up before-" The man groaned, interrupting Ring's threat. We both looked down at him, seeing that he was starting to come to.

"Woa… What the-?" The Killjoy opened his eyes, now fully aware of his surroundings. "Who the heck are you guys?"

"I'm Death Ringer," she answered him before I could even speak. Another thing that annoys me about her. "and this is Neurotix Violence. Who're you?" The dark haired man sat up and rubbed his face, acting as if it were a struggle to even think.

"Um… I'm, uh…" He looked at the symbol on his jacket. "What is this…? Transistor… Oh! I'm Killer Transistor." He seemed pleased that he'd finally remembered, though Ringer and I were more than slightly concerned. Who forgets their own name?

"Alright. Where are you from?" I asked, crouching down because my legs were starting to hurt. I wanted to move. "And why the hell did you smash our hideout?"

Transistor glanced behind him at the now flaming truck and groaned. "Aw man, I did that? All I remember is that there were Dracs everywhere, and I was escaping something…" He shook his head.

"Well, you're alright now." Ringer said with a shrug, "now, we just got to find a way to a new hideout, somewhere to get supplies…"

"Um, I'm guessing there's not a place too far from here, since I couldn't have possibly driven too far without crashing." Transistor pointed out.

"Okay. Well, I hope you're in a good enough condition to help carry Ringer, 'cause I'm not going to carry her the entire way!" Oh yes. Dignity. I picked up Death Ringer and handed Transistor the bag with our supplies in it, before setting off in the direction that his truck had come from.

.:Sparx's POV:.

"Sparx, hey, Sparx! There's something up ahead." I opened my eyes with a jolt, surprised by the sudden sound of Bullets' voice. I'd switched places with Elekid, and I guess I'd fallen asleep with my head on Punky's shoulder.

"Sorry Punk," I murmured and lifted my head to look around. It was dark, now, just barely past sunset, and my stomach was growling terribly. "What's up ahead?"

"It looks like the ruins of a city." Elekid reported, her eyes never leaving the road.

"Well, there are no ruined cities in the north, so we must be far enough south." I said and leaned forward in my seat, thankfully sitting right in the middle. There were few lights as we neared the broken buildings, casting shadows in our direction and on the road.

"Woa," Trigger whispered, though I'm sure he'd be amazing no matter what we saw.

"Well, I think I might get out and look around." I said and leaned back, waiting for Elekid to stop the car. "Anybody can join me." Elekid slowly pulled the car over, not bothering with stopping at the side or anywhere else.

"I will," Bullets said immediately, and Punky shrugged, uncaring. Elekid looked tired, and Trigger would go where ever she would, so that left them to guard the car. "We won't be long." Bullets promised, and shut the door behind us.

Walking on the city's cold, deserted road was extremely lonely, even though I was with my family. The entire essence of the buildings was sad and filled with loss. BL/ind must have evacuated the followers and destroyed the city with the rebels inside.

"Do you think there are any survivors?" Punky asked, and I only shrugged while Bullets shook his head.

"Most likely not, but it doesn't hurt to see." I said, and pulled my ray gun off of the loop on my belt before slowly approaching a building that only two walls left standing. I pushed open the door, while holding the ray gun up incase anything surprised me. Only one, dim, flickering blue light was inside, emitted by a small flash light on the floor.

"Um, Bullets?" I called over my shoulder, still looking around. The only reply to my call was a small, unintelligible sound from behind some rubble farther in. "What the hell?..." I whispered and slowly walked forward, feeling skeptical. I pushed open a door to what seemed to be a bedroom, and pointed my gun over the remains of what must have been a bed.

"D-Don't!" a tiny, raspy voice moaned, making me jump a little. I could just barely make out the shape of a woman's head and the light reflecting off of her eyes. "Please, leave us alone! Don't take us again!"

"Who are you?" I asked, lowering my gun. "I won't hurt you. My name is Sparx Bruiser."

"My name… My name…?" The woman trembled and shifted a little, sounding like she was dragging something. I narrowed my eyes, trying to see. Was that another woman? "I can't remember. I think I remembered, before they came. But…"

"Did the BL/ind do this to you?" I asked quietly, crouching down next to her.

"The Blind? I don't know- wait! What'd you say your name was?"

"Sparx-"

"Sparky! Are you in here?" Valence Bullet's voice called out into the darkness, and I heard him take a few steps inside.

"Yes, I am. I found some survivors." I held out my hand and said to the woman, "Here, come with us. You'll be safe."

"But, but wait! You said your name was Sparx, something, right?"

"Y-Yes, I did."

"I know that name!" Before I could respond, Bullets walked in and stood behind me, looking at the woman.

"Here, let me help you." He held out his hand as well, and slowly, we both helped her stand up. But, she wasn't alone. Another woman was with her, unconscious in her arms.

"Who is this?"

"My sister," the tired woman sighed, "my twin. She got hurt, -can't remember how- and won't wake up." Bullets nodded, and took the woman from her arms, carrying her out of the charred house. I helped the first woman walk out, and was glad that Punky had gone back to get Elekid and the car.

"Damn, we need a bigger car." Bullets mumbled under his breath. "Maybe we should camp out here, somewhere?" I nodded and helped the woman to sit in between Elekid and Bullets in the front seat, while setting her unconscious twin on Trigger's lap so I could get in the back.

We drove only a little while, but far enough into the city's rubble that few Dracs would venture close enough for discomfort. We set up the supplies, and Punky gave the woman her jacket and a small blanket for warmth. I was famished by now, so shuffled around the food supply and grabbed the sandwiches for everyone. I handed them out and sat down between Elekid and Bullets, stuffing the food in my mouth.

"So lady, who are you?" Elekid asked bluntly and took a bite out of her sandwich. The blonde woman blinked and looked at the small, makeshift fire, thinking.

"I… I don't know."

"Who hurt you two?" I added, "How did your city come to be that way?"

"They were strange men and women, with frighteningly calm voices." She murmured, "They kidnapped my sister and I. It was an experiment, I think they called it. They did things to our minds and left us back at our city. Then, all I remember is them taking everyone but my sister and I and a few others before they destroyed the city."

"I knew it," I said angrily. "They're doing this to Killjoys purposely! They want to see if they can brainwash us enough to make us follow them. Apparently their method isn't flawless yet, though, because Trigger is still rebelling, and so are these two."

"You all have strange names," the woman remarked, looking around at us all. "But it's strangely familiar, especially the way you dress. Am I like you?"

"You might be," Bullets replied with a shrug. "Does the word Killjoy ring a bell? What about BL/ind? Or Dracs?"

"U-Um," the blonde mumbled, "I don't know. But, her name does." She pointed at me, and they all looked at me. "Sparx? I remember that name."

"But, I don't know you, do I? I mean, I don't know any blonde twins-" My stomach did a flip flop as I remembered, very clearly. "Wait, yes I do! You're Sharky Poison and Vengeance Radio!" Sharky's eyes lit up as she remembered her and her sister's name.

"Wait- Sharky?" Bullets looked at her in awe. "I thought we'd never actually meet you."

"And I never thought I'd remember anything ever again!" She giggled happily.

"Well," I laughed and glanced around us. "I suppose since that mystery's over, all that's left to do is get to sleep, and start looking for a bigger car tomorrow." Everyone nodded, seeming very tired.

"The future is bulletproof," Punky murmured to us as we all laid down.

"The aftermath is secondary," Bullets sighed and closed his eyes.

"Do it now, and do it loud." I added.

"Killjoys, make some noise." Everyone said in unison


End file.
